xanthfandomcom-20200213-history
Crombie
Crombie was the son of Sofia Socksorter and Good Magician Humfrey. His talent was the talent of directional sense. Bio When he was young, Magician Trent (Age 10 at the time) came to see the Good Magician to find out how he could become King. The Good Magician trained Trent during his year of service, and alienated Crombie. Sofia also ignored her son because she was so amazed by Trent's magic, which was the most powerful she had seen. During the time his parents neglected him, he went searching for a better mother, jealous of the attention Trent was getting from his. He of course used his talent of finding anything via pointing to do this and found Metria. Metria, having remembered her experience with Crombie's father, agreed to be his mother. This resulted in her constantly spoiling him secretly. Later on, he began to view Metria as a sex object which caused her to leave, believing it caused more mischief to uphold the Adult Conspiracy then to break it. This resulted in him being miserable, now having to eat bad food and do his own homework, which he had neglected so long that it was much worse than it had been. Afterwards, rather then blaming himself, he blamed adult women. He later found a nice girl his age who was pretty, but when he pushed her to show her panties, she faded out and revealed herself as Metria. This resulted in him hating all women of any age. He was appointed as a guard during the Quest of the Source of Magic. During this, he was transformed into a griffin. He also sired a griffin child with Grinelle at the Magic Dust Village after being drugged by her with Love Spring water. She also doused him with Lethe water afterward. While traveling with Grinelle as his guide, she sacrificed herself to save him from a Midas Fly. This was presumably abated during the Time of No Magic, and she had a baby Griffin named Griselda because of this liaison.The Source of Magic As that particular quest continued, he eventually met Jewel the nymph who places precious jewels. They had a daughter named Tandy who later married Smash. Afterward he retired at Castle Roogna. Crombie had risen to the rank of Corporal during his service to King Aeolus. While guarding a patch of King Aeolus's eyeball ferns, Crombie was stabbed in the back with a knife. He was later found by Bink, who began looking for the injured soldier mentioned by a dryad. Bink found him lying in a ditch, and then ended up saving his life by giving him water from the Spring of Life. In return, Crombie offered to help escort Bink to Humfrey's castle.A Spell for Chameleon, Chapter 5 Talent Crombie's talent was the ability to orient himself on whatever he desired. He would do this by closing his eyes, extending his hand, and begin rotating. When he stopped, his hand would be pointed in the direction of whatever object he chose to orient on. He could chose to seek out an object by name or by concept. For example, he could chose to find a castle, or he could choose to find the least dangerous path to that castle. A Spell for Chameleon, Chapter 5 Appearances * A Spell for Chameleon * The Source of Magic * Ogre, Ogre References Category:Xanth characters Category:Humans